


Once Upon a Time

by Firehedgehog



Series: Twisting Chains of a Twisted Fate [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Goth - Freeform, M/M, Missing, Reaper - Freeform, afterdeath, geno - Freeform, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Reaper was happy once, now he can only seekI blame chatting with @DarkMidnightDragon for this one-shoti was trying to work on something else, stupid inspirationOriginally on Wattpad





	Once Upon a Time

He was Sans.

But He was Death.

The Reaper.

The one to gather to there final journey.

A doorman, a guy at the bar, the judge of End.

He walked multiverse, part of it but forever apart.

In the end, when the twilight came and the multiverse ended he’d put up the chairs and lock the door behind him as the final soul entered his grasp.

His brother was a Death of Children’s soul, watching and guarding them and in sometimes seeing if they’d reincarnate.

A soul leaving to be reborn was a rare beautiful thing.

He was proud of his duty, loved his family and friends.

Yet...

He was lonely.

The only ones he could touch without causing.. well Death, was his brother and those already Dead.

Then, it was by chance and a Christmas Party he met him.

Other Sans he knew.

But Geno was special.

Technically he should have come to Reapers embrace of finality a long time ago.

Determination kept him going, even in that Dreary space in the save screen.

He..

Fell in love.

Here was this wonderful Skeleton who he could touch.

Converse without the other fearing him.

Geno was such a spit fire.

It hadn’t been easy to win him over.

Yet he’d had.

Yet Geno had given him the greatest gift, life from two beings associated with death.

Created from pure magic.

He hadn’t thought he coudl love Geno more, but he could.

Sweat little Goth, his little Death bringer.

A being born thought impossible to exist.

Happiness was there name, even if Geno couldn’t leave the save screen to stay with them.

Then, Geno was Gone.

Not Dead.

Just Gone.

Missing.

After all as Death he’d know if Geno was Dead.

And here he was now, still searching years and years later for the one he’d shared his soul and magic with.

He didn’t know why he was here with the Star Sans, in there crusade against Error.

Error was only doing his job as Inks opposite.

Why.. did it feel like his heart broke every time he fought Error?


End file.
